Ion Cannon
Description The Ion Cannon is a yellow-brown explosive weapon. It uses atomic fusion technology to accelerate shells to incredible speeds. In the game, it shoots a yellow beam that instantly hits the area you were aiming at. It has good firepower and has more ammo than a rocket launcher. With the instant hit that the Ion Cannon specialises in, no enemy can dodge its attacks. It does 52% damage to the opponent.(Excluding flames) If used until its ammo is drained, it can deal 780 damage. Best paired up with Stabilizer or Hair Trigger. Countermeasures *Flux Capacitor *Emergency Heal Reality In science fiction, an ion cannon is a beam weapon that fires beams of ions (atoms or molecules with an electrical charge). Due to its power, it is usually classified as a superweapon. An ion cannon is a type of particle cannon; only the particles used are ionized. Due to their electrical charges, they have the potential to disable electronic devices, vehicles, and anything else that has an electrical or similar power source. Because of their classification as super-weapons, ion cannons have found their way into movies and television shows that have a science-fiction based setting. Ion cannons are also present in several games:Homeworld, Homeworld 2, the Command & Conquer series, Unreal Tournament 2004, Ogame, Ratchet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal, and StarCraft, for example. Ion cannons are also used in Star Wars, the Clone wars. Count Dooku's new battleship, the Malevolence, is fitted with two ion cannons that instantly disables an enemy's shield, leaving room to fire without the republic ships attacking back. But then Anakin Skywalker (Not darth vader yet) and his Shadow squadron of twelve bombers piloted by clones destroy the two ion cannons by overloading it and damaging the edge of the ray. It is unknown how the hyperdrive is also disabled, so General Grievous was vunerable to attack and cannot jump to hyperspace. Don't think that ion technology is all for war. Right now, a new space era has begun. Only a few years after the dawn of the 21st century, scientists have stumbled on a new and amazingly powerful kind of rocket. The Ion Drive. It now makes "planet hopping" space probes possible, to slow down, go into orbit around a planet or moon, then use its ion drive to fly out of orbit and fly to another planet, and so on. There is even a possibility that when an ion drive is powerful enough, it can travel at 10 times the speed of Voyager 1. It means that it can reach Neptune in just 1.2 years, instead of 12 years, as the Voyager 2 had to travel. Ion particles are also what drives the sun's immense power, not fire. If the ion cannon shoots H+ (Positively charged hydrogen ions), then it shoots pure protons. If the protons fly fast enough, they can fly into the nucleus of an atom, and fuse with the nucleus inside the atom. Following Einstien's famous equation, E=mc(squared), mass can turn into energy. The hydrogen nucleus fuses with another proton to make heavy hydrogen: Deutertron. Following the fusion it can release positrons, which fuse with orbiting electrons and annihilating with it to make a pair of powerful gamma rays. It can also release 2 other pairs of gamma rays in the intial fusion. The gamma rays decay into X rays, then UV rays, then it loses energy, splits and generates a bright optical flash. Reality (Fusion technology) While not used to "propel shells at an incredible velocity" at an opponent to cause localised explosions, fusion technology has already been demonstrated in the cold war, in the form of thermonuclear/hydrogen/fusion bombs, the most famous being the Soviet Tsar Bomba, also known as the biggest bomb in the world with a yield of 50 megatons. Attempts have been made all around the world ever since then to allow a controlled release of energy in the form of a nuclear fusion reactor to provide massive amounts of clean and limitless power to the world. The Soviets (then later Russians) used a design known as "Tokamak" while the Europeans used the "Stellarator" design, differing in their methods to confine the 100 million degree kelvin plasma that is required to sustain a fusion reaction. Once both these fusion technologies would have been to be able to extract more useful energy that it is required to put in to sustain the reactor, the holy grail of energy production would have been achieved. Gallery Ion cannon clips.png|Ion Cannon Mode 3.png|Ion Cannon in action Category:Weapons Category:Explosive Category:Human Category:Fire Category:Splash Damage Dealers Category:Super Projectile Speed Category:High Projectile Speed:Range Ratio Category:Click-And-Release Weapon Category:Ion/Charged Gas/Electricity Based Projectile Category:Futuristic Weapon Category:J.Rockit's Weapon Category:The Robots' Weapon Category:New Raze 2 Weapon Category:Raze 2 Demo Weapon Category:"Yellow" Weapon Category:Cork Trail Weapon